


Holding Onto You

by dinglehorton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anonymous: You know the Derek-gets-a-cat thing that is currently going around? I would love something where Derek THINKS he's getting a cat, but really he's getting a Stiles-transformed-into-a-cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> Because the second I read this I started giggling because DEREK and a CAT. I just. Great now I’m laughing again. I hope this softens the sadness blow of RIC. Also I’m sorry I apparently don’t know how to write Sterek without adding even a little bit of angst. - [more prompts accepted at my tumblr :)](http://anderstilinski.tumblr.com)

Scott drops by before he goes to work, holding a cardboard box and rocking from one foot to the other nervously. The box smells weird, but despite his better judgment Derek steps aside, letting Scott enter into the foyer of his loft.

 

“I can’t bring him to work just in case someone wants to adopt him,” Scott says, stretching the box out in his arms so that Derek can see the contents inside. There’s a small, furry, white kitten sleeping curled up on a blue blanket. It smells familiar even though Derek can’t immediately place where he knows that it’s from.

 

“Isn’t it good that someone wants to adopt him?” Derek asks dumbly, finally looking up at Scott with exasperation.

 

“Not—“ Scott starts with a huff and groans softly. “Not this one.”

 

“Your mom won’t let you keep a cat, Scott,” Derek says with a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming headache. “ _I_ won’t let you keep a cat. You don’t have the control for one right now.”

 

“Which is _why_ I brought him to _you_ ,” Scott growls. Their alliance is tentative, at best, they aren’t friends, but they try for Isaac and Stiles’ sakes. “Stiles is… busy, so you’re the only other person I could bring him to.”

 

Derek sighs, motioning for Scott to hand the cardboard box over to him, “Fine.”

 

“Uh,” Scott looks hesitant at first, but hands Derek the box. He still looks worried though when he rattles off a list of things that the cat will need while he’s at work. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

 

“I take care of a bunch of teenage werewolves on a daily basis, _Scott_. I can take care of a cat for a few hours.”

 

“Just… be careful with him,” is all Scott says before bounding down the front porch towards his mom’s car.

 

Derek looks down at the lump of fur, glaring at the cat when he lifts his small head up and blinks sleepily at Derek. It looks almost as if he is smiling at him, but Derek shakes his head and snorts, “Great. Two days without Stiles and I’m already seeing things and talking to animals.”

 

The cat crawls unsteadily towards the edge of the box that’s still pressed against Derek’s chest, and squirms against the blanket there until he’s comfortable again. Derek sits down on his couch to continue watching his baseball game and rests the box next to him on the couch. The cat starts to whine and claw at the sides of the box, only gaining Derek’s attention when he almost tips the box over and off of the couch. Derek grunts and hoists the ball of fur out of the box and holds him in front of his face, studying the cat’s little pink and white ears and small black nose up close. They stare at one another for a few minutes before the cat lunges forward and licks Derek’s nose and cheek.

 

“You’re supposed to be afraid of me,” Derek says letting the cat curl up on his lap, watching as it tries to make itself comfortable by tucking it’s legs under it’s body and resting his head on Derek’s stomach.

 

When the game is over Derek scoops the cat back into the cardboard box and heads toward his and Stiles’ bedroom. He drops the box onto the bedside table and goes to the bathroom for a shower. When he emerges from the bathroom Derek spots a ball of white fur curled up on Stiles’ side of the bed, leaving Derek’s side of the bed open.

 

“Bad cat, Derek grumbles, but he sighs and crawls into bed anyways. He listens to the cat’s purring as he drifts off to sleep.

 

~

 

Derek wakes up to Stiles’ scent invading his nose, there’s a human arm wrapped around his waist, and a cock pressed against his back. He grinds back, earning a moan from the person wrapped around him.

 

“St’p,” Stiles grunts. “Sleepy.”

 

“Stiles…” Derek rolls over and lets Stiles scoot closer, burying his face into Derek’s chest. “What the hell?”

 

“Spell gone wrong,” Stiles mumbles, still halfway between being awake and being asleep.

 

“You—“ Derek huffs and cups a hand over his eyes and squeezes his hand against his face. “Jesus Christ you turned yourself into a cat?”

 

Stiles snorts against Derek’s chest, rubbing his back to soothe Derek’s anger, “Sorry.”

 

“Christ Stiles, what if you had stayed that way? What am I supposed to do with a boyfriend who turns into a _cat_? What would I have told your dad?”

 

“S’okay now,” Stiles says softly, still sleepy but Derek being agitated begins to pull him awake. “I’m okay, Derek, stop I can feel your heartbeat practically beating out of your chest. I’m okay.”

 

Derek clutches Stiles to his chest and he takes several deep breaths to calm himself down before saying, “I can’t lose you.”

 

“You take care of me. You did take care of me even when you didn’t know it was me,” Stiles says and snuggles further against Derek’s side, pressing his face against Derek’s chest and breathing in his scent. They lie there, both drifting in and out of sleep, only jolting awake when one or the other tries to move into a more comfortable position. The sun is just peaking in under the edge of the curtains and Derek turns to capture Stiles’ lips with his own when the soft glow of the sun reaches Stiles’ face.

 

“We should get a cat,” Derek says, soft and unsure, when he pulls away. Stiles starts to laugh, but it bubbles up and gets caught in his throat, eyes welling up with tears and affection when Derek continues, “It’d be good practice, don’t you think?”


End file.
